


Always

by LikeWaterOffADuck1114



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Adrinette, Adrinette - Freeform, Akumatized Adrien Agreste, F/M, Mariblanc, Marichat, Marichat - Relationship - Freeform, childhood AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeWaterOffADuck1114/pseuds/LikeWaterOffADuck1114
Summary: Adrien said he would always be there. After time passed, it was Alya, then Chat Noir. What Marinette never realized... Is that Adrien was the only one serious. Too serious.





	1. The Mighty Cat Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of these two, obviously

"As if!" A four-year old Marinette turned her back on a very shock four-year old Adrien. "You can't do that!"

The boy blinked, then shook it off and grinned. "Of course I can, Princess!" He hugged he from behind. "No matter what happens to me, no matter where you are, what you're doing, or how old I am, I will _always_ be there." His teeth showed, along with a very noticeable gap where the two front teeth should have been. "Even if I have to-" He struggled to pick the girl up bridal style, who was giggling and swaying, making the feat even harder. "Sweep you off your feet."

Once they were situated, Marinette let her head rest on his shoulder. "Are you sue?"

Adrien smiled. "I know so!"

Marinette smiled and swung her feet. "Prove it."

Adrien's smile faltered. "What?"

"I said prove it, boy!" She leapt out of his arms, running in the direction of the monkeybars of the primary's playground.

"Marinette!" The boy sped after her. "Wait for me!"

Soon, the two were racing, then playing tag, and went and went and went, until Marinette couldn't take it anymore.

She collapsed on top of Adrien, throwing a hand on her forehead for dramatics. "Oh, Adrien! This Princess is so tired!" She giggled. "Can her knight take her home?"

Adrien smiled deviously. "Her knight can do  _anything._ "

She swooned. "Then help me! Ahhh..." She fell to the ground, trying to contain her giggles as Adrien checked her over.

"Oh no! Princess! I must rescue you!" When he couldn't pick her, he dragged her to the swing set. "Fear not, M'Lady, I promise you will be saved." He said as he 'scanned the horizon', his eyes landing on the gate for the fence one of the caretakers had forgotten to close. "There! Don't you see? Freedom!" He pointed it out to Marinette, the fainting princess who had an eye open. "Freedom, My Lady! Where we will surely get you the best medicine!"

Marinette tried to cover her giggles.

"No! If you keep it in, then you'll die faster!"

Marinette squeezed her eyes closed raising a hand dramatically in the air. "Help me!"

Adrien feigned fright. "No, M'Lady!"

Marinette pretended to gag. "You'll have to... go on without me.... Adrien..." She paused for dramatic effect, then, death.

"Nooo!" Adrien hugged her 'lifeless' body to his. "I'll bring you back! You're not too far gone, I know it!" 

He laid her on her back, pretending to give her CPR as he pumped her chest. "No!" Adrien laid his head on her chest. "She's gone. I failed you." He fake sniffled.

Unless...

"True love's kiss!" Marinette whispered.

Adrien smiled. "Of course! That's how I'll save her!" He looked down at his friend. "Are you sure?"

Marinette opened an eye. "On the cheek."

"Nose."

"Deal."

Adrien grinned, snickering slightly at the look of disgust on his friends face as she closed her eyes.

One.

He bent down.

Two.

He closed his eyes.

Three. 

He moved forward and-

The bell rang.

"Aww," They both whined.

Seizing his moment, Adrien stole a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Hey!"

Adrien snickered. "You should have been paying attention!"

Marinette crossed her arms. "I don't wanna go back to school."

"Me neither." Adrien frowned.

"What if this princess was to decree that we didn't have to?" Marinette smiled mischievously.

Adrien mirrored her action, gaze drifting to the gate that had been left open.

-oOo-

Adrien growled menacingly at the cat that dared hiss at his Princess. "Stay away evil beast!" He held a trash can lid up to protect her.

Marinette giggled behind him, but quickly returned to pretend cowering. "Save me Knight Adrien!"

Adrien pointed his sword (a paper towel roll) at the mighty evil cat beast. "Certainly, Princess Marinette!" 

The cat hissed.

"Quickly, run!" He grabbed her hand, ignoring a "Hey!" and ran with her down an avenue. "Faster! it could be catching up to us!"

She giggled. "You're so brave!"

"I know. Thank you."


	2. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on Adrien. You can save her.

"Look!" Adrien gestured to the Eiffel Tower from where they were standing. "The tallest tower, for the most beautiful Princess." He giggled.

Marinette pushed on his shoulder. "What if I don't want to be stuck up in the tallest tower?" 

"Come on! All of the beautiful princesses do it so that the princes don't come and steal them away!" He hugged her.

"Alright, knight. But only if you save me!" She smiled.

"But I'd have to be a prince to do that!" He pouted. "And all of the princes are crybabies."

"What if you're a knight-prince?" Marinette folded her arms.

"A what?" Adrien blinked.

"A knight-prince! All the power of a knight and a prince!"

Adrien didn't look convinced.

"Think about it! You get to rule a kingdom, but when there's trouble, you're off as a knight to save the princess!" She jumped up and down, as if it would change his mind.

"I don't know Princess..." 

"The princes always get the girl!" 

"What about the knights?"

"Everyone loves them, but, Adrien it's not the same!"

Adrien frowned. "Is that why you don't like me?"

"What?"

"Because I'm a knight, not a prince."

Marinette paused, then smiled. "Of course not!" She hugged her friend. "I like you as you, kitty!"

Adrien grimaced. "Kitty?"

"You have to rule something!"

Adrien looked at his shoes. "Alright."

Marinette squealed. "Let's go!"

-oOo-

"Uhh, Marinette?" Adrien said.

Marinette looked down at him. "Yes, Prince?"

Adrien made a face at the nickname. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Marinette shrugged from her place on the railing. "Why?"

"That's a long way down." He tentatively glanced at the ground, far, far beneath them, and the tiny people looking at the Tower.

Marinette grinned. "If I fall, you'll just catch me, right knight?"

Adrien shook his head. "But what if I'm not strong enough?"

"What'dya mean, knight?"

"What if I can't save you?" Adrien's eyes widened with worry. "What if you fall, and get hurt, and I don't get to see you again Marinette?"

"Adrien, I'll be fine." She bounced on her heels. "I feel like I'm meant to be up here. You had a good idea! Maybe all the ladies get to be up here."

"Ladies?" 

"You know." She stretched. "The grown-up women. The ones who always save the day." Marinette gasped. "Like Mulan! Adrien I could be Mulan!" She squealed. "Like she when she climbs on the roof and defeats the bad guy! And then everyone loves her, and she gets the handsome prince." She giggles.

"Shang wasn't a prince." Adrien crossed his arms. "He was a war general."

"So?"

"And no one ever gives credit to Mushu the dragon!" Adrien's fists curled, nails biting into his palms. "He was there too, and he was really funny!"

"Yeah." Marinette shrugged. "He was trying to be funny."

Adrien bit his lip. "I don't want to play anymore, Marinette." 

She twirled on the railing. "Why not?"

"This isn't fun anymore!"

"That doesn't mean you just get to quit." She crossed her arms.

"Well, then maybe I'll just be the bad guy!" His face twisted into a frown. 

"Oooh! That could be fun!" Marinette clapped her hands together.

"No!" Adrien stomped his foot. "I don't want to play anymore!"

"What if I was the bad guy with you?" She smiled.

He sighed, a serious expression coming across his face. "I would rather die than see you go bad, Princess."

"See!" She pointed at him. "You're playing again! You called me Princess!"

"No!" Adrien covered his ears. "Lalalalala! I can't hear you! You can't make me! Stay out!"

"Muh ha ha! I am the Bugger and I am here  with my partner, Chat Blanc, to take revenge!  _Whoosh Whoosh! Whoosh!"_ She moved her arms about, like she was throwing something. 

"NO! Princess! Please stop! I don't _want_ you to be the bad guy with me!"

 _Muh ha ha!  The Bugger doesn't have to listen to any-"_ She brought her hands up, like she was going to throw another imaginary object.

But it messed with her balance.

She shrieked, falling backwards.

"Marinette!" Adrien rushed forward, grabbing her ankles just as she hit her head on the railing. "Marinette!" He sobbed. He pulled at her, the sharp railing tearing apart his arms. "Please! Help me Princess!"

She didn't answer.

"I'm not strong enough!" Adrien gasped.  _He told her, he told her, he told her he couldn't do it!_

Marinette didn't answer.

"Someone help!" He shrieked.

Tears poured out of his eyes. 

"Please! I can't-!"

Strong hands tore him away from the railing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love being a sick sociopath. It's enjoyable.
> 
> I just like, told you guys the plot of the story. I am ashamed.
> 
> Not really.


	3. Waking Up

"Adrien."

 _"No."_ He mewed softly.

He never should have let her climb up onto that rail.

_It was the Eiffel! What was he thinking?_

"Adrien."

Why couldn't he save her? Why wasn't he fast enough?

 _Crunch_.

He shivered.

Adrien heard that sound every night. It still left a feeling of desperation, and another feeling, one like he could help her.

_"Adrien!"_

But he couldn't.

She was gone.

She had been for years.

"Adrien."

"Why that her last word? Why couldn't have been help me, or something?

Not that 'help me' would have been that much better.

"Adrien!"

 

* * *

 

His eyes flew open.

Plagg poked at the corner of his eye. "Geez, kid. I've been waiting for you to wake up for forever."

Adrien shivered.

Plagg's 'problems' were the last thing on his mind.

"Do you think we'll see her again Plagg?"

"Which her? You seem have a lot of hers that you would want to see."

"Marinette, Plagg."

The kwami waved a paw. "If you keep following her around like you have been, sure."

He frowned. "Its not like I can walk up to her."

"Yes you can. Say, 'Hi my name's Chat Noir but my real name is Adrien and we used to be best friends until you fell off the Eiffel Tower and forgot everything. Please, I'm so desperately in love with you, marry me so we can have kids' or whatever."

"You know Father would kill me." He squeezed his eyes closed.

"Yeah, because you can't be let out of the house or la de da something like that."

"Shut up."

A sharp rapping at the door interrupted Plagg. "Adrien?"

"Yes, Natalie."

"Are you decent?"

It took a lot of him not to start laughing.

"Yes, Natalie."

His door opened as Plagg dived behind a picture. "You're late for tutoring."

"No, I'm not, it's-" He checked his alarm clock.

9:30!

"Please get dressed and ready."She curtly nodded, looking at his alarm before turning back to him. "Do you need a new alarm? It seems to not work-"

"N-no!" Adrien held his hands out. "Silly me! I just  _forget_ to set it some nights!" He threw a glance at Plagg's hiding place.

"Then please remember." She monotoned.

"Yes, Natalie." He gave he smile.

She closed the door.

Once he was sure that she was gone, he almost threw his overnight shirt at Plagg. "Stop making me late!"

"I don't make you do anything."

"Stop turning off my alarm!" He tugged on a real shirt.

"It's too loud!"

"Then sleep on the other side of the room!"

"Your bed is the only thing warm in here!" The kwami folded his arms.

"Then sleep in a drawer, with my shirts." He pulled a pair of jeans on.

"I shed."

"Now," He pointed at Plagg. "I  _know_ that's not true."

"Says you!" 

* * *

Adrien was tired.

_Soo tired._

Patrol took too long.

Why did Ladybug insist on actually doing patrol?

They never caught anything.

And it alway made him  _soo tired._

Thinking about it wouldn't do him any good, right?

It didn't matter. He knew the lesson by heart.

"When finding the slope of the line, almost make that..."

What would happen if he 'accidentally' fell asleep?

Right.

Father.

Father would happen.

* * *

"Adrien, I need you to go to a school to help me..."

This.

Sucked.

_"Adrien..."_

That was his name.

_"Adrien."_

Don't wear it out.

_"Adrien!"_

He was tired. He was  _really_ tired. Maybe he should convince Ladybug to stop making him so tired.

That would be nice.

"Adrien!"

He jumped.

"Have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

His eyes refused to focus. "I t-think so."

Adrien shook his head. 

A very angry looking Gabriel Agreste looked at him through a tablet screen.

"You don't look like like. I'm asking Natalie to make your curfew earlier." 

Adrien gulped. "Yes, sir."

"I also need you to go to a school in my place. They are having a competition, and since I can't be there, I thought it would look good if you go in my stay.

"What kind of competition, father?"

"An amatuer hat desgin at the College Dupointe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things up:  
> -Adrien doesn't go to school  
> -Poor Mari has amnesia (at least, she can't remember him)  
> -LB and CN are Adrien and Mari  
> -Adrien follows her around as CN because he's crushing on her  
> -Adrien isn't allowed to leave the house


	4. Her

Adrien nearly fainted.

"C-c-college Dupointe?"

That was Marinette's school!

"Yes, I agreed to be there, but my schedule got in the way."

Adrien knew that was a lie.

"Yes, Yes yes sir." He was shaking.

He'd get to leave the house. 

He would know someone!

He would get to talk to  _people his age,_ and it wasn't because of Chat Noir!

"Adrien."

Unless...

They only talked to him because he was an Agreste.

"Adrien."

Of course!

Why would anyone want to talk to him?

This wasn't his school, he was going to be there for one day.

One day.

_"Adrien."_

Would Marinette be there?

Would she be in the competition?

He knew she recently got into fashion, what if she was  _fantastic?_

Would the other competitors hate him if she won, thinking he rigged the mess?

Woah, wait.

What if she was awful?

What would he do then?

What was he supposed to do when she didn't know his name?

Or that they were best friends?

Or that he was so in love with her, he ought to be put in prison?

She wouldn't remember  _anything!_

_Anything at all!_

What if he got off on the wrong foot, and she hated him?

And then she never spoke to him and got married and had kids and all he could do was watch?

And watch.

And watch.

_Andwatchandwatchandwatchandwatchandwatchandwatchand **watch?**_

He was so sick of just  _watching!_

He wanted to be out there with  _real people._ Not just people hired to take care of him! 

Or people who wanted to be associated with him.

It wasn't fair!

She fell, and he helped her! It wasn't his fault that she didn't answer or talk to him or that he might of accidentally might have caused a media blip or, or-

"Adrien!"

He startled, almost falling out of his chair. "Y-ye-es father." He manged to stammer out.

"That's it." His father repositioned his screen. "Stay in your room today, don't come out unless for meals."

"W-What?"

Nathalie appeared behind him gently pulling him upwards.

"And for the love of God Adrien, cover your arms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Adrien's problem will be explained in the next chapter!
> 
> I might have to change the rating for what I have planned...
> 
> Tell me if you think I should below.


	5. ADD

"Dr. Lahiffe, I don't want  _progress reports._ I  _want results."_

"Mr. Agreste, I appreciate you taking  _intrest_ in Adrien's mental condition, but ADD isn't something that is solved overnight."

"I don't care." Gabriel rubbed his forehead.

The tan nurse on the other side of the screen pulled a paper out from a Manila folder. "The only thing I can  _think_ of doing for the boy is convincing you to let him out of the house."

"No."

"Typically victims of ADD feel and need to move constantly. It isn't helping his case-"

"I don't care. I can let him run around outside on the lawn, but my son  _will not leave the gates."_

"Adrien has an emotional problem that can and will be solved.  _He needs to see that girl-"_

"I'm letting him." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sending him to her school-"

"Gabriel, I mean, Mr. Agreste! You don't understand how much this will help him improve-"

_"For one day."_

"Sir, you may want to consider-"

"I'm not considering anything. When is you next visit?"

The woman blinked. "I, eh- Tomorrow."

"Make it the day after. That's the day he's visiting. Will," Gabriel Agreste rolled his eyes. " _Talking_ about it help?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Good. I will see you soon Dr. Lahiffe?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's a real condition.
> 
> Yes I used Google.


	6. Running

_"Plagg!"_ Adrien whined.  _"Please!"_

"Is this one of those weird, movement spasm things you get?"

"Yes!" Adrien rolled over on his bed.

"I don't know. You've been pretty noisy today."

_"Plagg!"_

"No."

_"Why?"_

Plagg looked dryly at his charge. "What if that Nathalie lady comes back?"

"I don't care!" Adrien jumped to his feet and began to pace.  _"Plagg!"_

"Calm down! I said okay!"

"No, you said no!" Adrien tried to stand still long enough to give him kwami a glare, but it didn't work. 

Soon enough, his feet were moving again, this time towards his window.

"Plagg,  _transforme moi!"_

-oOo-

Running.

Running was good.

Adrien's feet, in the Chat Noir boots, found paths in roofs he was sure he'd never seen before.

Left, left, right, left, right, left, right, right, right, right, right...

Sometimes, when he was out without Ladybug, he enjoyed running in circles. 

Then, he would sparatically make a left turn, and he was doing figure eights.

Figure eights turned into four-leafed clovers, four-leafed clovers to sprawling flower designs.

Occasionally, he would spell out his name.

Never Adrien, always C-H-A-T N-O-I-R.

Sometimes P-L-A-G-G, or J-'-T-A-I-M-E M-A-R-I-N-E-T-T-E D-C

The really long ones helped the most.

I A-M I-N L-O-V-E W-I-T-H M-D-C

Or, I W-A-N-T T-O K-I-L-L M-Y F-T-H-E-R S-O-M-E-T-I-N-E-S.

Spelling while running is difficult. 


	7. Marinette

_This is disgusting._

Adrien rolled his eyes. That had to come from Plagg.

_Seriously, you have a problem._

Adrien peeked over the edge of the roof, but quickly pulled back.

_Marinette. Marinette is on her balcony!_

_No dibs._

_But she's alone!_

Chat Noir cautiously pulled himself over the peak again, only to quickly pull back.

_Yea, but she'd reading. I can't go up to her when she's reading!_

_Thank you. Can we please go home now?_

This time when he pulled himself over the railing, he didn't pull back as quickly.

 _God, she's as beautiful as I remember._  

_You saw her last week._

_That's too long._

Marinette laughed and snorted from her lawn chair, turning the page in a green and pink book.

Adrien plastered on a goofy smile as he felt his cheeks turn red.

_She's so cute._

_You and I have differences in what's 'cute'._


End file.
